


Some Like it Stony

by juniperhoot



Series: The Long Balls Trilogy-verse [3]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Science Bros, Sex Toys, Sex galore, Sincere Steve, Snarky Tony, ball jokes, porny goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperhoot/pseuds/juniperhoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the course of a very busy forty-eight hours, Tony Stark managed to enlist the scientific mind of Bruce Banner on a top secret project involving an anti-aging serum for his balls; admit and act on his attraction to America's superhero sweetheart himself, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America; and get caught in an altogether compromising position with his science bro.  It was all perfectly innocent, if a little weird.  He just had to find a way to explain it to Steve, and salvage their barely-begun relationship before it all went to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Stony

“JARVIS, stop that elevator. Bring it back here.”

Moments later, the elevator doors slid open, and Steve stood there, lips pressed tightly together, eyes brimming with tears. “Damn it, Tony. I thought you told JARVIS I could come _or go_ as I please. This is me, trying to go.” He began jabbing his finger into the elevator button, taking out his frustration on the unresponsive control panel. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

Tony took a tentative step toward Steve. “I know. That’s why I need you to come in, sit down, and let me explain. It was absolutely not what you think it was. I promise.”

Bruce, still sitting on the floor, cleared his throat. “I think I’d better go, so you guys can talk.”

Eyes wide with panic, Tony shook his head at Bruce. “No, no, I need you to back me up here.”

“I really don’t want to be in the middle of this,” Bruce insisted as he stood up. “I’m leaving the file here for you to read the rest when you get a moment. And Tony... I still expect that new lab equipment.”

“Is that what he offered you, for services rendered? I got a sketchbook, you get new lab equipment?” Steve looked away, his lower lip quivering as he dashed away humiliated tears.

Resigned, Tony nodded at Bruce, dismissively waving him toward the elevator, then turned toward Steve and held his hands out before him, pleading. “Steve. Please. I am begging you.”

Grudgingly, Steve entered the penthouse, dodging Tony’s attempt to take his hand. Arms crossed over his chest, he shook his head. “No touching, just talk.”

Bruce stepped into the elevator, pressed the button and gave a hint of a nod. “I’m not gonna tell you guys how to handle this. But Cap... it’s not what you think. It’s weird as hell, but it’s not what you think.” With that, the elevator doors closed, leaving his friends alone.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the right words. “Want a drink? I could use a drink.” He headed for the bar and began rummaging around.

Steve sighed. “I don’t want a drink, Tony. I just want you to tell me what the hell I could have possibly misunderstood about what I saw.”

Scotch on the rocks acquired, Tony walked toward the sofa, gesturing for Steve to sit. “Have you ever known someone who made you realize all your shortcomings? Scratch that -- you don’t have shortcomings. You’re not just physically perfect, you’re the most unrelentingly decent person I’ve ever met.” He took another swig of Scotch, then tried again. “Maybe it’s a mid-life crisis. I don’t know.”

“Are you trying to explain away cheating on me… as a mid-life crisis?” Steve began to get up, and Tony reached out to stop him.

“No, no, I haven’t actually gotten to the explanation yet. The mid-life crisis is just setting the stage.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Will I be having a mid-life crisis before I get an actual explanation out of you?”

Tony exhaled loudly. “Okay. Here goes. Steve… I am a remarkably well-preserved man, for a guy my age. But I’m not immortal.”

“I don’t understand where you’re going with this. I’m not immortal, either. I’m gonna get old and die someday.”

“Yes. But right now, you are physically still in your prime. You are young and… flawless, honestly. And I’m not.” Tony scratched at his beard. After another sip of his drink, he leapt to his feet and fetched the file from the table, then returned to his seat on the couch. “I’ve been contemplating this for a while now, considering the variables, weighing the pros and cons. I have a very long, very cynical track record, Steve. I’ve never worried about what someone would think of me before, because their approval didn’t matter. I wasn’t planning on seeing them after the one night anyway.”

“I’m well aware of your history--”

“I know. What you don’t know is that you are the exception to all of that. Your approval matters to me. I felt like I had one shot at this - one opportunity to find out if you felt the way I did. And I didn’t want to fuck it all up.” Tony handed the file to Steve. “I panicked. I thought maybe I was too old to have any business hoping for something with you. And I took a shot - several, actually - on doing something that I thought would make the age difference less obvious. It’s all in the file.”

Steve cast a skeptical eye at Tony, then stared at the file in his hands, hesitant to read it. Finally, he opened it and began flipping through the notes. Knowing Steve was nearing the pre-serum photos, Tony finished his drink and got up for a refill.

“Oh.”

Tony winced, turning slowly to face Steve. “Yeah. Now you see why--”

“No. I don’t see why.”

“Did you understand the basic gist of what that file is about? The serum?”

“Yeah, I got that. I’m not stupid. What I don’t get is why.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Why? Did you see the pictures from before I began the treatments? I should think that provides more than enough explanation.”

Steve shook his head and closed the file. “Damn it, Tony. Do you think I don’t know you’re in your forties? I don’t expect or need you to be anything other than the man you are. So why would you go to all this trouble to ‘fix’ something that wasn’t broken in the first place?”

“That’s easy for you to say. You can take the high road and forgive me my old man balls now, because they don’t look like that anymore.”

“I can’t… Are you serious with this? What kind of guy do you think I am? Do you really think I’m that shallow?” Steve’s eyes were welling up again, but there was fire behind the tears. “You unbelievable ass. If things were reversed, and I were older, would you have even bothered with me?”

Tony heaved a defeated sigh, flopping back to slouch against the couch cushions. “Things aren’t reversed, Steve. So there’s no point in playing what if. I have old balls, and you don’t.”

“You’re not old, Tony. And you look great. Even before you started these ridiculous treatments, you had nothing to be ashamed of. You’re the handsomest guy I know. I wasn’t kidding with that Clark Gable stuff. I didn’t let you make love to me because you have the _balls of a much younger man_. I did it because when you look at me, I feel like maybe you’re right. Maybe I didn’t leave everything that mattered back in the nineteen forties.”

Tentatively, Tony reached over and took Steve’s hand. “Like I said, maybe it’s a mid-life crisis. And you’re probably right, it shouldn’t bother me. But it did. And the more I found myself thinking seriously about asking you out, the more I panicked at the thought of you seeing… well, how much older I look without my pants.”

“So instead you invited Bruce over to see you without them. You trusted him to see you like that, but not me?”

“I’d already administered several treatments before I brought Bruce in to consult. He was giving me a shot when you came in. That’s all that was happening. He’s intrigued by the science. Rest assured he has no sexual interest in my balls.”

Steve bit his lower lip, then looked up at Tony. “I just wish you’d talked to me about it, first. What if something had gone wrong, like with Bruce’s experiments? What if it had hurt you?”

“Everything’s been fine, it’s progressed according to my expectations. And for the record, it hurts like hell, when the serum is injected.”

“Stupid, stubborn idiot.”

“You know I love it when you talk dirty to me, Cap.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand and raised it to his lips. “So… am I forgiven?”

Steve’s eyelids fluttered shut as Tony’s lips wended their way up and over every bit of exposed flesh between Steve’s hand and his neck. His breath was warm and persuasive as he murmured softly between kisses, “Please… let me make it up to you… you’re the only one…” He nuzzled at Steve’s neck and ear, nibbling at his tender earlobe.

With a soft whimper, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him into a hug. “Ah Tony, I feel like such a dope.”

Tony quirked a brow as his lips brushed the shell of Steve’s ear. “Why? How could you have known the big guy was down there to inject an experimental serum into my balls? Under what circumstances would that be _anyone’s_ first assumption? Especially given my notoriety.”

Steve responded by threading his fingers through Tony’s thick, black hair. “You do have quite a reputation, you know.” Their lips met, and all the frustration and anger and insecurity that had fueled their quarrel poured out in a series of crushing, breathless kisses. Hands beginning to rove and explore Tony’s body, Steve managed to ask between kisses, “Promise me something, Tony?”

Not missing a beat, his tongue still in Steve’s mouth, Tony managed a halfway intelligible, “Anything.”

“Give up the treatments. You don’t need them.” Steve tugged at Tony’s shirt, slipping his hands under it to touch warm skin.

Tony continued kissing him for a moment, until he realized what Steve said. He paused and looked at Steve, eyes wide as he tilted his head to the side. “Can we discuss this later?”

Steve shook his head. He slid his hand down Tony’s abdomen, grazing his burgeoning erection, until he was cupping his balls. “I want to talk about it now. I think it’s relevant, don’t you?”

Inwardly marveling at how quickly Steve was embracing his sexuality, Tony groaned, “I can’t think straight with you doing that.”

“If you ask me, you weren’t thinking straight when you started messing around with that serum. And uh, Tony?” Steve unzipped Tony’s jeans and worked them down his legs, tugging at his boxers until they joined the jeans on the floor. “I’d say thinking _straight_ is probably pretty low on your list of priorities right now, wouldn’t you?”

Steve kissed him then, hard, his hand wrapping possessively around Tony’s erect cock. He broke away from the kiss to slide off the sofa, onto his knees, gazing up at Tony with a look of intense lust and adoration. Keeping his hand on Tony’s erection, Steve leaned in and nuzzled at his balls, flicking his tongue out over the ridiculously rejuvenated skin there. His lips were gentle as they nibbled across the surface, his tongue dotingly toying with each testicle. Tony swore quietly, moaning as Steve’s mouth closed around one of his balls, lightly sucking one, then the other.

Licking a stripe up the underside of Tony’s cock, Steve softly mouthed at the velvety tip. His tongue flicked over the opening, lapping at the smooth skin as he guided Tony’s erection deeper into his mouth. Tony reached down and tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair. “You are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen… with my cock in your mouth like that…”

Steve’s mouth continued to rise and fall over Tony, making enthusiastically sloppy suckling sounds around the rock hard erection. He tried to say something, then pulled away, looking up at Tony. “Make love to me, Tony. Do it hard, so your balls slap against me.”

Tony lurched forward inelegantly, practically falling off the couch onto Steve, their limbs tangling as he kissed this exquisite, irresistible sap of a man. “Take your fucking clothes off, Steve, it’d be a lot easier that way.”

They both worked to strip off every remaining article of clothing, including the socks Steve had left on Tony until now, which Tony found unutterably disturbing. “I can’t fuck you with nothing but socks on. It’s fucking creepy.”

“Gosh, you get a filthy mouth when you’re turned on.”

“You should hear the stuff I say in my head.”

He kissed Steve, then rolled him over onto his hands and knees. He squeezed at Steve’s firm cheeks, his thumbs sweeping inward and brushing against what felt like a solid silicone anal plug. “Uh… what’s this?”

Steve grinned saucily as he looked over his shoulder at Tony, a gleam in his eye. “Oh… that. That’s a surprise I picked up earlier. I read about them on the internet. Thought it might make it a little easier.”

Tony breathed a profoundly appreciative stream of obscenities, then he smooched Steve on the ass. Scrambling to his feet, he commanded in a husky voice, “Stay right there, just like that. Don’t move.” He ran to the bedroom, then came racing back, lube in hand. Reverently, Tony dropped to his knees, caressing the firm, round posterior before him. He eased the plug halfway out, noting its girth, then slid it back in place, eliciting a soft moan from Steve. He toyed with it a few more times, watching Steve’s tight, responsive asshole stretch and close around the plug as he fucked Steve with it. “You weren’t kidding around with this thing… did you have to work up to this one, or did you just…”

Whimpering, Steve whispered, “Worked up to it. Thought about you while I was doing it.”

With an approving chuckle, Tony popped the plug out and set it aside. He drizzled lube into his palm, and slicked himself with it, then slid into Steve. “Thought of me? You mean you thought of me, _fucking you_. If that’s what you mean, say it.”

Tremulously, Steve managed a response, hesitant to use the words that came so naturally to Tony. “Yeah. I thought of you... your cock… hard, in me. You… fucking me.”

Tony didn’t say anything, but leaned down, draping his body over Steve’s. He reached around and began stroking Steve’s rigid cock, while slowly thrusting in and out of him. The thought of Steve -- formerly naive, innocent Steve -- shopping for sex toys was driving him insane. The further thought of Steve taking said toys home with him, and inserting them while thinking of being fucked? All in anticipation of this moment? Possibly enough to make this a very brief sexual encounter, if Tony wasn’t careful. And he wanted this one to last. The intensity of his feelings for Steve was overwhelming him. In the wake their first official argument as a couple, Tony wanted to give him something special, memorable, something to wipe out the wounds of misunderstanding. And in that moment, the best way he could accomplish that was to fuck this beautiful man senseless.

He straightened up and gripped Steve’s ass more tightly, driving rhythmically into him. As he picked up the pace, his balls began slapping in time with his thrusts. Steve groaned, “That’s it, Tony… right there, just like that. You hear that? I love that sound… you make me feel so good.”

Tony reached forward, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair and tugging, prompting a lusty gasp. “I love making you feel good… love the sounds you make when I’m fucking you.” Steve’s breath caught, and he cried out Tony’s name, as his body spasmed with release.

Tony drove harder, faster, fucking Steve with abandon until he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a howl, he let himself go, then collapsed on top of Steve, hot and sticky and spent. He lay there, draped over his lover’s kneeling form, panting. “Holy. Shit.”

“You can say that again.” Steve glanced sheepishly over his shoulder. “Hey Tony… I kinda made a mess on the floor here.”

“I’m ninety nine percent positive I had a hand in making that mess. Totally worth it.” He eased back and carefully rose, offering his hand to help Steve up. “That said… what are your thoughts on a long, hot shower? If you go start it, I’ll clean this up and be right there.”

Steve leaned over and brushed his lips against Tony’s cheek. “Don’t be too long.” He smiled crookedly, then padded off to the bathroom.

Tony wasted no time in joining Steve in the spacious shower in the master bathroom. A wide array of shower heads and nozzles covered the walls of what amounted to a moderately-sized, stone-tiled room, with not one but two built-in benches. And there, in the midst of all that steam and hot water, stood the most mind-bogglingly decent, stunningly handsome human being Tony had ever had the good fortune to know, let alone fuck. Hair shampooed up into a point on his head, Steve smiled over at Tony. His features were relaxed and glowing as he leaned back into the stream to rinse his hair. “Good thing you seem to have an endless supply of hot water. I could spend hours in here.”

“It’s been done, trust me. I made a point of designing several key features in here, for just such an occasion.” Tony stepped into the spray, getting thoroughly soaked as he approached Steve. “Those benches, for example. They may come in handy at some point.”

His hand snaked up behind Steve’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Tony wasn’t entirely ready to go again just yet - damn the realities of being in his mid-forties - but he certainly wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to touch every soaking inch of this magnificent, responsive man.

Steve shivered, breathing an astonished, “How is it possible to want you this much? I know we just made love, but gosh Tony, I want you again.”

“What I wouldn’t give for a refractory period like yours,” Tony murmured between kisses, his hands caressing the slick nakedness of his lover. “Just looking at you… it fucking tortures me, Steve. I want things I don’t think my body can possibly keep up with.”

“Let me do the work, then.” Steve cupped Tony’s face in his strong hands, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “Would you let me… I mean, you know I like it when you, ah…”

“Steve, if you’re asking if I’d let you fuck me, the answer is yes.”

The crimson glow from Steve’s cheeks affirmed his intent. Tony kissed Steve, charmed that he could offer such an absurdly chaste request to fuck him in the ass. He took his lover’s hand and lead him toward one of the shower benches. “I did tell you this might come in handy. Case in point.” Reaching behind some expensive-looking bottles of shampoo and body wash, Tony produced a container of lube and handed it to Steve. “Feel free to commend me for thinking ahead.”

He bent over then, wantonly thrusting his ass up in the air as he propped his forearms on the bench. Casting a smoky gaze over his shoulder at Steve, he gestured for him to come closer. With trembling hands, Steve opened the lube and squeezed some out into his hand. “Are you sure… I mean, I’ve never done this before.”

Tony nodded. “The only way to remedy that is for you to do this now. It’s fine. Just take your time, the way I did with you.”

Drawing a breath to steady himself, Steve set to preparing Tony for penetration. His features scrunched up with the intensity of his concentration, he stroked long fingers along the cleft of Tony’s backside. He was thorough, and very cautious, reverently caressing the tight opening there. His first foray into it, with just a fingertip, elicited a sharp intake of breath from Tony. “Was that… too soon?”

Tony shook his head. “Nope, it’s just been a while since anyone did this to me.”

Encouraged, Steve kept going, probing gently, plunging his finger in and out of Tony’s asshole. When prompted, he added a second finger, and eventually a third -- something Tony assured him would be necessary to prepare him for Steve’s generous endowment. When Tony told him he was ready, Steve had a moment of panic. He looked down at his rigid cock, then looked at Tony’s asshole, and worried he’d be too much for him. Seemingly reading Steve’s mind, Tony glanced back. “Hey. Just add a little more lube, and ease in. I promise, I’ll be fine.”

Steve bit his lower lip, hesitant to proceed, but eventually the certainty in Tony’s eyes (and the ache in Steve’s raging erection) proved persuasive enough to prompt him to action. He did as Tony said, lubing up and pressing the tip of his cock to Tony’s asshole. After a moment of resistance, it slid in readily. Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the tightness close around his sensitive glans, and he drew a shuddering breath. “Ohhh gosh, Tony. I think I understand why you swear so much when you do this to me.”

Tony groaned, low and urgent, in the back of his throat. “Now fuck me, Steve.”

Needing no further encouragement, Steve slid in further, moaning. His hips began to thrust in a slow, steady rhythm, as he savored the novelty of being on the delivering end of penetration. He drove in and out of Tony’s ass, each movement intensifying his pleasure, each gasp from his lover sending a carnal thrill through him.

As his thrusts picked up speed, he dug his fingers into Tony’s shoulders, gripping tightly and murmuring his name repeatedly. Tony cast a dazed glance over his shoulder at Steve, who pulled out just long enough to pick Tony up, turning him and forcefully pinning him to the wall. Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve, who pressed in for a kiss as he continued thrusting his cock into his lover. It was all too intense, but Steve didn’t want it to ever end, possessing and being possessed by this dark-eyed genius in his arms. With his face buried in Tony’s neck, he suckled and bit the tender flesh there. Steve began groaning, softly at first, but gaining volume as he came in Tony, hot and sticky and slick.

He stood there for several long moments, still braced against the wall, with his cheek resting on Tony’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Finally, he sighed contentedly, and carefully raised Tony just enough to free his softening cock from him, then set him down to stand on his own. Tony stared up at Steve with an unguarded affection in his eyes, then wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso. He nuzzled into Steve’s neck, planting a gentle kiss there. “You are... nothing short of miraculous.”

Steve’s breath caught for a moment, and he blinked back unbidden tears, squeezing Tony in a tight embrace. “Would you think I’m a total sap if I admit I’m kinda sweet on you?”

“Only kinda?” Tony kept his tone light, his dark eyes shining warmly.

“Okay… crazy about you. Honest to God, over the moon, when you look at me like that. Is that better?” Guileless, adoring blue eyes fixed on Tony’s handsome features, awaiting affirmation.

Tony nodded, pressing his lips to the firm, perfect line of Steve’s jaw. “Much better. I like you over the moon. Means I’m not the only one out there in space.”

The water continued to pour over them as they stood there, bodies pressed together, sated and suffused with tenderness for one another.

Later that evening, the two of them lay curled up together on the couch, watching movies. True to his promise, Tony had a list of Jimmy Stewart movies ready for Steve to watch. Steve had already seen (and loved) _You Can’t Take it With You_ and _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_ , but had never seen Stewart’s third and best-known Capra film, _It’s a Wonderful Life_. Midway through the film, which Steve had already declared his favorite ever, Tony’s phone rang. He glanced at the display and paused the movie, muttering, “Hang on, lemme see what Bruce wants.”

“Hey Tony, I - oh hey, Steve. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Bruce peered awkwardly at them through the videoscreen.

“Just watching the best Jimmy Stewart movie ever made.” Steve smiled at the phone Tony held out before them.

“Oh, great. _The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance_?”

Tony sneered. “Great movie, but not even close. If we’re talking pre-war, it’d be _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_. Easy. Post-war… if we set aside his work with Capra, maybe one of his films with Hitchcock, which are on the agenda for later tonight.”

Bruce chuckled. “We’ll have to agree to disagree.”

“So… did you need something, big guy, or just want in on snuggle-time?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I, ah, was mostly calling make sure everything was okay over there, since things were sort of up in the air when I left.”

Steve spoke up. “I jumped to conclusions. I’m really sorry--”

“Whoa, hey, no. You do not owe me an apology. I’m just glad you two seem to have sorted things out.” Bruce adjusted his glasses. “Tony, I don’t know if you had a chance to read over my notes--”

“I did. Thanks for your work on that, Bruce. After giving it some consideration, I’ve decided not to pursue further treatments.”

Steve did a double-take, then looked up at Tony. “You did?”

Tony nodded. “There’s no point in having young, firm balls if you want nothing to do with them.”

“And on that note, I think I’ll let you two get back to your movie.” Bruce sighed. “Tony, will I see you at that charity dinner Saturday night?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “That’s this weekend? Let me check my schedule and get back to you. Later.” He ended the call and tossed the phone aside, shifting closer to Steve to resume uninterrupted cuddling. “I don’t suppose you’d like to join me for a needlessly fancy black-tie charity thing?”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “What, you mean, as your date?”

“Yeah, that was the general intent… dress you up in a tux, take you out for a night on the town, show the world the handsome guy I’ve somehow managed to persuade to be my fella.”

Steve looked up at Tony, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Will there be dancing?”

Tony grinned. “There usually is. Just so we’re clear... it’s not enough to spend the evening on the arm of an incredibly handsome genius philanthropist billionaire? You need dancing, to make it worth your time?”

Steve blushed and shook his head at Tony’s teasing, then realized something. “You forgot playboy.”

Tony shook his head. “No, I didn’t. It’s just not relevant anymore.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against Steve’s forehead, then grabbed the tv remote. “Okay, this movie just gets better from here in. I swear I won’t judge you if you cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who provided feedback, suggestions, and giggles through this ridiculous adventure with two of the most delightful weirdos I've ever allowed to take up residence in my head. Keep your eyes on my feed for future visits with these two sweet idiots. <3


End file.
